Ataque en Nerima
by Karlomagno
Summary: Cuando un extraño hombre llega desde el mar, Ranma , Akane y Ryoga deberán enfrentar un nuevo enemigo pero esta vez el enemigo no es como al que están acostumbrado y deberán unir fuerzas con el extraño individuo para salvar a su ciudad.


Capítulo 1 : Marco, Polo.

Corría un fuerte viento en las proximidades de la ciudad rusa de Nakhodka , han pasado varios meses desde que llegamos a instalarnos con el equipo anti-terrorista de operaciones especiales para cubrir un caso de terrorismo en la ciudad.

El equipo estaba conformado por algunos franceses, ingleses y el cuerpo especial de los Navy Seals norteamericanos .

Nuestra misión era investigar un posible ataque bioquímico en la ciudad y posiblemente en una ciudad japonesa.

Llevaba ya tiempo en esto de operaciones especiales, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Irak, Siria y Ucrania, nos especializábamos en ataques bioquímicos y grupos terroristas.

Estaba sentado puliendo mi rifle mientras el resto de mi equipo afinaba detalles para partir hacia la misión.

Ortega, un compañero de ya hace años se aproxima hacia a mi con la mirada fija.

-Ortega: Vamos Jacobo, debemos darnos prisa .

Asiento y le respondo que estoy afinando los últimos detalles y que estaría listo en breve.

En el cuarto de conferencias esperé sentado, esperábamos todos por los detalles,

-El objetivo , llamado Agustus Ciattino, supuesto hombre de negocios acusado de espionaje empresarial, sobornos, y crimen organizado parece que también se está interesando en financiar grupos terroristas radicales para sacar provecho y promover sus empresas de seguridad privada a los gobiernos,es responsable de varios ataques con armas bioquímicas , su último objetivo fue Roma" decía el sargento," no pude siquiera acercarme a 30 millas de la detonación por la alta contaminación, recordé.

Seamos cuidadosos , tiene protección de gobiernos corruptos , solo necesitamos el maletín que siempre lleva a todos lados" continuó.

Su dispositivo de seguridad conformado por gente de confianza, mostro otra imagen en la pantalla, Julius Digiorno, jefe de seguridad y amigo personal de Augustus, no es el principal objetivo pero si lo ven ya saben que hacer , tenemos informes de una ligera oposición así que esto debería ser un día de campo, por ahora todos pueden retirarse .

Salimos de el cuarto de conferencias,Todo estaba listo, helicóptero andando, rifle, parque , lentes de sol para parecer de puta madre , todo listo para ir a por unos cuantos cabrones .

Subimos al helicóptero, el piloto checaba los mandos , todos estábamos de alguna manera nerviosos pero listos para hacer el trabajo por el cual nos pagaban.

Operador: Bajamos en T menos 3 y contando chicos!

Ortega: Vaya esto va a ser muy divertido, he escuchado que son tan locos que una bala no los mata tan fácil!

Entonces tendré que meterles dos! Respondí volteando hacia la ventana, fueron los 3 minutos más largos de mi vida , pensaba en mi familia, en mis amigos, en las noches que pasaba viendo la televisión junto a mi padre.

Todo era bueno hasta que minutos después llegamos.

Todo parecía callado, nos movíamos por el viejo muelle, todo precia vacío cuando escuché un click de atrás.

Cayeron unos barriles de lo alto de un edificio , Javi ametralladoras en los tejados y comenzaron a dispararnos.

-Cúbranse!,Gritaba Ortega mientras disparaba detrás de un parapeto , el muelle donde estábamos tenía algunos edificios, en uno de esos estaba ese maletín.

Las balas pasaban de un extremo a otro rebotando en cualquier superficie o cuerpo que se atravesaban en su camino, mis hombres caían como moscas, Ortega solo podía seguir disparando ante la notable superioridad de el enemigo.

-Ortega: Jacobo! , Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que nos acribillen a todos!

-Negativo!, respondí, el objetivo está ahí adentro!

Ortega: Eres un maldito obstinado!, nos van a matar a todos!

Mierda, tenía razón Ortega, éramos ya pocos y nuestros heridos necesitaban ya atención urgente, pensé en apoyo aéreo pero por el mal clima era casi imposible.

Estábamos rodeados, la maldita misión fue un fiasco, inteligencia nos informó de una ligera oposición en el lugar, bendita inteligencia militar .

El fuego cruzado seguía, los enemigos de aproximaban cada vez más , corrimos en dirección a una bodega que estaba en el pueblo.

"Mayday!" Gritaba por el radio, estaba desesperado

De repente el fuego cesó, mire a Ortega de el otro lado con una herida de bala en el brazo y ensangrentado , me hizo señas señalando hacia las barricadas en frente, quedamos en silencio , escuchamos voces y después disparos.

-"Salgan de ahí!,Tienen una oportunidad o si no serán asesinados como sus compañeros, exclamó alguien detrás de las barricadas.

Ortega: De todos modos nos asesinaran malditos!

Entonces fue cuando lo escuché por primera vez, su voz era grave e imponía autoridad, me asome y lo vi ahí parado detrás de sus soldados, era Augustus .

Augustus: Salgan ya o serán asesinados.

Dijo con serenidad, Salgan y no habrá problemas quizás hasta sean perdonados.

Salí con las manos en alto, Ortega salió detrás de mi y de el otro lado salió otro compañero mal herido.

Jacobo: Ya estamos afuera, dejen que se vaya nuestro hombre, no representa amenaza alguna.

Augustus: Todos ustedes son una amenaza .

De repente Augustus disparo a la cabeza de aquel pobre soldado ya mal herido.

Después se acercó a Ortega, "vas a morir" le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Cerré los ojos y entonces escuché una explosión en la lejanía y un disparo...

Primero que nada si llegaste hasta aquí quiero darte las gracias por leer esta historia, quiero darle un toque diferente a ranma , algo un poco más realista a algo que Ranma jamás se ha enfrentado antes.

Espero sus comentarios buenos y malos , todo sea por mejorar!

Disfruten!


End file.
